


To: Sir, Merry Christmas! Love, your Little Brat

by Arikitteh



Series: Desire in Restraint [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, F/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikitteh/pseuds/Arikitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early Christmas present from his beloved Little Brat marks a welcome change in their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To: Sir, Merry Christmas! Love, your Little Brat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simulacraryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/gifts).



> A late holiday gift for my 'partner in crime', the Little Brat to my Sir. Hope this is everything you hoped for.

It was a few days before Christmas, and they'd been given a chance to head home for the holiday. This also meant those of them who lived alone or shared a place with fellow workers were under the gun to get their Christmas decorations up. For Viktor decorating was minimal, since he was a devout atheist. Only reason he even bothered with a tree anymore was in case his family came to visit, and to have a place to put whatever gifts his folks sent him. He'd drop the wrapped boxes under the tree, take a couple pics to send to his parents, just to keep them happy.

A phone call from a fellow Canadian begging for a hand in getting some lights on his house wasn't out of the ordinary. Especially since Woodsy had moved to Atlanta, leaving Breeze on his own in the large house they'd shared during their NXT days. He didn't mind going over to give Breeze a hand putting some lights up. It'd get him outta the house, give him something to do, and let him dodge the inevitable call from Konnor asking him to come over for Christmas. As much as Viktor liked his tag partner, he could really use a break from him for a few days. He needed a little time to unwind, preferably alone, plus he knew Konnor hadn't seen his wife in weeks. Best to let them have what time they could get to spend together.

Viktor headed off to Breeze's place, the saddlebags on his bike packed with tools because he doubted Breeze had much in the way of tools. Getting there, he was proven right, and was glad he'd thought ahead and brought some tools himself. Between the two of them they managed to get the decorations up on the house in a matter of hours. Taking a raincheck on the offer of a beer, he had to drive home, Viktor headed back to his place. Walking into his apartment with his tool belt slung over one shoulder and staple gun in one hand, he was a bit surprised to hear some soft Christmas music playing on the radio and see the lights on his tree had been plugged in.

He knew he'd left the tree lights unplugged and the radio off before he left. Yet there was one other person who had her own set of keys to his place. A slight grin tugged up the corners of his lips as he shut the door and locked it behind himself. Pausing to put the tools away in the front hall closet, Viktor then headed into his living room where his tree was. Looking down, he noticed a new gift had been placed under the tree. A rather large box, wrapped in some silver and white snowflake pattern paper, with white and silver ribbons.

Walking to the new gift, Viktor knelt beside the box. Reaching out, he grabbed the little tag that dangled from the large bow on top of it. Holding it up so he could read it in the soft glow of the tree lights. 'To: Sir, Merry Christmas! Love, your Little Brat'. His smile grew as a soft chuckle escaped his lips. So Paige had paid a visit, which explained the music and the lights on the tree. He wondered where she was at now, wondered if she was still there.

Getting up, he did a quick search of the apartment, slightly disappointed that he didn't find her. Passing by his phone, he noticed the blinking light that meant new messages. Hitting the play button he went to the fridge to grab a Molson.

“Sir, I'm leaving your gift under the tree today. You should open it as soon as you get home. I want you to enjoy it as soon as possible. Love you.”

Hearing Paige's voice from the answering machine, as well as the content of the message, caused him to sputter. Nearly choking on the mouthful of beer. Heading back to the living room, he reached out to stop the machine from playing any more messages. Setting his bottle of Molson down on the coffee table, Viktor knelt beside the tree once again. This time when he reached for the latest gift, he tugged at the bow on top. Pulling it free so he could lift the lid of the box off.

Looking inside the box, he saw a very welcome surprise. Paige was curled up inside, dressed in only a Christmas-themed string bikini, deep red with white fur trim, and tied up in a lovely rope bondage. Sitting up, Viktor reached into the box, lifting Paige up out of it with ease. He set her down in front of him. Laying her gently on the carpeted floor so he could sit back and take a good look at her. Fully appreciating the ascetics of her being tied with the silken rope.

This was the first time during their relationship that Paige had done something like this. While she'd been a very willing participant anytime he brought any 'toys' to the bedroom, and had wanted to go with him to the underground clubs where playtime was not only acceptable, but encouraged. She had never taken the initiative herself on starting a scene, her submissive side always waiting for him to initiate things.

He knew she'd called upon one of their friends in the scene for assistance in getting tied up and boxed up and delivered to his apartment. The thoughtfulness she'd gone through just to gift herself to him in such a way, it touched his heart more than anything she might have bought could have. It was more than her acceptance, her willingness, to be his submissive that shined through in this. It showed a level of understanding of her own submissive desires, not only to please him, but from the look in her eyes he knew she was deep in her own subspace right now.

Reaching out, he gently brushed her hair back before he leaned down to kiss her softly.

“This is the best present anyone's ever given me. I promise to take good care of you, my sweet Little Brat.”

He said quietly, then started to trail gentle kisses across her jawline, down the sides of her neck, his lips moving carefully around the ropes that criss crossed her chest as he continued to make his way down her body. Kissing every bit of her exposed pale skin he could reach. Now wasn't the time to be harsh, oh no. He wanted to cherish her, to show her how much this gift meant to him. Working his way down her legs, then back up again, he found the little bows holding her top on and pulled them loose with his teeth.

Pulling her top free from under the rope carefully. He noted that the ropes were loose enough to allow her to be comfortable in them for a while. Good, because he planned on leaving her in them for hours as he showed her just how much he appreciated his gift. Getting up, he left her laying under the tree as he rushed to the bedroom to grab a few things. Coming back to her moments later, he slid a pillow under her head, then set everything else he'd grabbed on the coffee table. In easy reach for him, but where she wouldn't be able to see anything from where she lay on the floor.

Leaning down, he went back to kissing her, his lips and tongue exploring her exposed breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks and leaving her moaning happily and writhing underneath him. Sitting back, he reached for a set of adjustable nipple clamps connected by a slender chain. Placing them on her stiff nipples, he gently tugged on the chain. As her moans got louder, he grinned wickedly before he started to lick his way down her toned stomach. One hand of his still tugging gently on the chain, still teasing her as he started to run his tongue over the flimsy material of the panties she wore.

Hearing her moaning getting louder, soft cries mixed in, was all the encouragement he needed. If it was up to him, he could spend hours between her thighs; licking, sucking, kissing, nibbling, and driving her from one climax right into another without letting up. The thin fabric of the panties she wore was already damp, he wanted to see just how soaked it could get before he lost his patience with it and pulled it from her body.

He felt the slight trembling in her thighs moments before she spoke.

“I'm so close, Sir. May I?”

He reluctantly pulled himself away to gaze up into her eyes before he answered.

“Such a good Little Brat. This is your treat. You may. Don't hold back, and don't ask for permission. Enjoy this, my love.”

He turned his attention back to licking her through the little panties. His tongue teasing the edges of the fabric, lapping at her labia. He wanted her to orgasm once before he pulled them off her. They were already soaked through, he just wanted to make sure they'd smell like her for a while.

Her cries got louder as she stopped holding back and let herself climax. His name falling from her lips in such a way that was both benediction and a curse while she trembled underneath him. He held on to her tighter, giving her a strong presence to guide her back into herself as she slowly came down from the sweet emotional high. When her breathing had steadied out and she'd stopped trembling, he moved to the bows that held her panties on. Pulling first the right then the left one free with his teeth. Moving back between her thighs, he gripped the top edge of the fabric in his mouth and slowly pulled it free from her body.

Locking eyes with her, he made sure she watched as he dropped the panties into his hand, then pushed them into his jeans pocket. The little string bikini had been a cute outfit on her, but he was keeping the panties for a while. She'd need to do a bit of convincing later if she wanted them back.

She saw his devious smirk, and knew he wasn't finished with her yet. As she watched, he reached back towards the table, grabbing two things from it. One of the things she could tell what it was, seeing the flip top of a bottle of lube poking out of his hand. The other thing she could only guess at, as it was concealed in his hand. He moved to kneel between her legs, and she had a good guess at what he'd grabbed once she heard the lid of the bottle flip open and felt the cool liquid being rubbed around her tight little asshole.

His touch was gentle as he worked a good bit of lube around and inside her, making sure she was well prepped before he slid the small vibrating plug inside her. He grabbed the remote from the table, setting it to it's lowest setting then placing the remote back on the table. As much as he wanted to please her, he wanted to draw this out for a while. Wanted to take her to the highs of ecstasy and keep her there for hours.

Closing the bottle and dropping it back on the table, he moved back between her legs. Stretching out to be comfortable as he dropped his head back between her thighs and started lapping at her now bare flesh. Running the tip of his tongue slowly up and down her slit, pushing it between her soaked folds to flick at her hardened swollen clit.

She squirmed around underneath him, struggling against the ropes that bound her. He knew she wanted to run her hands into his hair, to dictate how he ate her out. With her hands bound so prettily behind her back, she couldn't do anything but lie there and take it. Leaving him fully in control of how he ate her out. He drew it out, taking his sweet time sucking on her clit and labia, causing her to gasp and whimper needfully.

He was glad her legs had been tied separately to the bindings around her arms. So he hadn't needed to untie them to get between them. He made a mental note to ask her later who'd helped tie her up so he could thank them for it. A loud shuddering cry from her pulled him from his thoughts. His tongue sliding down her needy slit to thrust deeply into her. Twisting and turning as he tongue fucked her straight into another orgasm.

She still tasted as sweet as she had the first time they'd made love. Her hips thrusting up, her bodies natural instinct taking over as he held to her and rode it out with her. Going from deeply pushing his tongue into her, to taking long slow licks of her sweet slit as she finished.

“P-please, need more.... Need you....”

She was begging, and he did say he was going to take care of her this afternoon. Take care of her every need, including some things she didn't realize she needed until he gave them to her. Pushing himself up from between her thighs, he licked his lips slowly before pulling his shirt off and tossing it someplace behind himself.

“Since you asked so sweetly.”

He kicked his sneakers off, then quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs together. Kicking them off once he'd pushed them near his ankles. Turning back to her, he crawled slowly up her body, settling himself down over her. Hands moving to caress as he lowered his face down to start gently sucking and nipping at the sides of her neck. His legs parting her legs slowly as he settled down between them.

The hand nearest the coffee table reached out to grab the small remote. Flicking it up a bit, he then dropped it on the floor nearby. Feeling her hips press up against his as the small plug in her backside started to vibrate quicker caused him to bite down on her shoulder a bit harder.

“Such an eager Little Brat.”

He growled against her skin, pressing down against her body in response. Reaching down, he adjusted the angle of her hips then started to grind up against her. It took quite a bit of his own self-discipline to not just thrust into her and pound her quickly to another climax. Having her bound, naked, and oh so willing was a huge turn on.

Feeling her moving as best she could against him, it was enough to push his limits. It wasn't long before he was pressing into her, in one long slow thrust. Pushing fully into her, then holding himself still above her for a few moments. Enjoying the feeling of her soaking wet, warm, tight little body wrapped around him. His hands skimmed down her sides, gripping her around the waist tightly. Bracing himself, he started thrusting, pulling back nearly completely. Leaving just the tip inside before thrusting back inside. His own soft grunts joining her sweet moans as he worked her to another climax.

Reaching for the remote, he nudged the speed of the vibrations up until he could feel them strongly as he was thrusting into her. Gripping onto her sides with both hands he gave up on any semblance of self-control, finding his own release moments after she'd started crying out in another orgasm. His breathing heavy as he lay on top of her, spent, and completely satisfied. His arms wrapped around her as he rolled over, pulling her with him until he was on his back with her laying curled up against his chest.

His hands started searching along the ropes, finding the knots he started to untie them. Taking his time to free her from bondage. He grabbed a little bottle of lotion from the table, squirting some into his palms before he gently rubbed the places on her arms where she'd been bound. Helping drive away the feeling of 'pins and needles' he knew she'd have from being bound so long. Slowly going from her arms to her chest, then each leg.

She gently started to stretch as she was unbound, flexing each of her arms and legs in turn once he'd freed them and finished gently massaging the pins and needles feeling away. He'd turned off the vibrating plug and pulled it from her when his hands had worked their way up her legs. Now she basked in the afterglow, feeling warm, loved, safe in his arms.

Sometimes after they'd played, she'd want to talk a bit with him. Yet she didn't have anything to say about this yet. She'd given herself to him, not knowing what to expect. Just knowing it was something she had to do. How he'd taken care of her this afternoon, been so accepting of her need and taking his time to bring her to such heights of pleasure.... Caring for her afterwards, making her feel like she was the most precious person in his world.... All of this felt _right_.

She'd found her place, and never wanted to leave.


End file.
